In recent years, in order to achieve performance improvement of a semiconductor device, a technique for decreasing parasitic capacitance has been developed. As a technique for decreasing parasitic capacitance, a silicon-on-sapphire (SOS) structure is known. As a method of forming the SOS structure, for example, a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 10-12547 (1998) is known.